


Суицид моей веры

by Red_Carpet



Series: Нервы [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Депрессия сгущается над Трэвисом плотным столбом сигаретного дыма, когда он понимает, что был слишком подлым, чтобы когда-нибудь заслужить Салли Фишера.





	Суицид моей веры

      Температура стремительно понижалась.  
  
      Зима за школьными окнами переливается холодным серебром, постепенно теряя белоснежность и ясность дневного неба. Трэвис считает эту зиму особенно серой, однако, вспомнив все предыдущие, понимает, что особой разницы на самом деле нет.  
  
      В школе грязный от снега пол и холодные металлические шкафчики — говорят, появились какие-то проблемы с отоплением, а посему какое-то время в школе будет слишком холодно даже в тёплых свитерах и мягких шарфах.  
  
      Фелпс чувствует себя так странно, вдруг понимая, что начал слушаться Фишера слишком просто, даже не попытавшись возразить или хотя бы поинтересоваться, зачем и для чего это всё. С одной стороны, даже в таком холоде душу грели мысли о том, что именно Салли сказал в тот самый день. А с другой… Трэвису нужно держать себя в руках и не показывать другим, что что-то у них в отношениях сильно изменилось. Для всех остальных они все еще просто очень странные друзья, и только друг для друга они именно  _не-друзья_ , которые имеют особенные привилегии.  
  
      Например, пока никого в кабинете нет, они могут позволить себе согреться морозным зимним утром, почти что обнимаясь: Салли ложится на Трэвиса спиной, а тот обнимает его, сомкнув руки в замок на его животе. Фишер кладёт затылок на плечо блондина, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что один из хвостов при этом упёрся ему в шею. Возможно, позже он спросит, не больно ли ему, но пока что он хочет рассказать свои сны об апартаментах и той чертовщине, что в них происходит.  
  
      И он рассказывает, прижимаясь к нему в попытках согреться — даже большой чёрный свитер не спасал от холода, — но разумно избегает моментов с призраками и культом. Да, они сблизились, но не настолько, чтобы забивать голову такими странными вещами. Может, потом, или когда сам Трэвис заметит.  
  
      Но Трэвис замечает только новые порезы, когда Салли поправляет длинные рукава, слишком коротко их задрав. И все рассказы о грубой соседке с первого этажа Фелпс пропускает мимо ушей, думая разве что о том, что что-то нихуя не так, раз Салли продолжает это делать. И после того, как встретились у него — тогда шрамы были только старые, уже почти сухие.  
  
      А у этих багровый блеск и подозрительно мягкие края, словно бы они только недавно появились на этот свет. Салли ведёт себя так, словно всё в порядке и это — естественно, нормально, обыкновенно, а Трэвис чувствует некий укол вины, не понимая, что он сделал не так, если Фишеру в итоге стало только хуже.  
  


***

  
  
      Трэвис ещё какое-то время поволновался насчет рук Салли, но к концу учебного дня понял, что это ещё не всё. Последним уроком была алгебра, на которой он узнал, что всё-таки завалил тот несчастный тест, с которым Фишер планировал ему помочь. Фелпсу откровенно на это плевать — его никогда не заботили подобные предметы, да и отметки в школе в целом, но потом преподаватель, странно нахмурившись, оповестил Трэвиса о том, что об этом должен знать его отец.  
  
       _«У вашего сына слишком низкая успеваемость по моему предмету»._  
  
      Пиздец.  
  
      Трэвис думает только о том, какой же пиздец его ждёт дома, если отцу уже позвонили. И он думает об этом даже когда Салли мимолетно обнимает его на прощание, сдержанно молча. Фишер видит, что Фелпс из-за чего-то волнуется, но его не было рядом с блондином в тот момент, когда его поставили перед таким отвратным фактом, и поэтому он понятия не имеет, в чём дело. Ему было известно разве что то, что он очень вспыльчив и чувствителен к определённым темам. Возможно, именно поэтому Салли не решает спросить, что же такое случилось, надеясь, что это не серьёзно.  
  
      Уже выходя из кабинета в коридор, где его ждал Джонсон, Фишер вскользь глянул на Трэвиса.  
  
      Дела действительно плохи.  
  
      Трэвис выходит из кабинета позже остальных, неторопливо шагая сначала по грязному холодному школьному полу, потом — по грязно-серому снегу, ощущая уже знакомое чувство огорчения и —  _охх, какая жалость,_  — злость. А ведь он хотел измениться, чтобы Салли простил его…  
  
      Фелпсу стоило только перешагнуть порог квартиры, как атмосфера вокруг резко накалилась до предела, намереваясь сжечь всех присутствующих в кратчайшие сроки.  
  
      И, думается Трэвису, первым сгорит именно он.  
  
— Здравствуйте, отец, — говорит он, прикрыв глаза, зная, что тот не выйдет его встречать, но будет ждать приветствия. Трэвис делает глубокий вдох, потом медленно и долго выдыхает, и так ещё несколько раз, надеясь, что это поможет хоть немного успокоиться. Они ещё не начали разговаривать, а он уже чувствует себя ничтожеством, которое только и может разочаровывать и огорчать всех окружающих.  
  
      Особенно отца.  
  
— Здравствуй, сын мой, — слышится в ответ. — Подойди ко мне. Ты знаешь, о чём нам нужно поговорить.  
  
      Трэвису не хватает пары секунд, чтобы успокоиться перед тяжелым разговором. Он не включает свет в коридоре или прихожей, пока идёт к отцу, словно бы просто не желая принимать тот факт, что он сам идёт к нему. Слушается, зная, что скоро будет очень плохо. И едва ли сопротивляется, вместо этого потупив взгляд на пол под собой, не находя сил просто посмотреть чуть выше. Хотя бы самую малость.  
  
      Он меньше всего хочет верить в это. Даже меньше, чем во всех этих Богов, во все эти написанные кем-то притчи, которые отец заставлял учить наизусть, во все Заветы и людские грехи.  
  
      Поэтому он просто силился отрицать происходящее, реагируя на всё вяло и отстранённо. Всё же, лучше помолчать, пока отец ругается, чем пытаться развить конфликт из собственного упрямства, понимая, что этим можно только усугубить ситуацию. Далеко не всё можно решить криком или кулаками. И далеко не всегда можно выйти из подобного победителем.  
  
      В случае Трэвиса — никогда.  
  
— Я не жду от тебя многого, потому как по твоим венам течет и Её кровь. Но это не значит, что тебе всё дозволено.  
  
      Трэвис пытается дышать настолько глубоко и медленно, насколько это вообще возможно. Он злится, он хочет ответить, хочет что-нибудь сказать, но не может — его даже не будут слушать. Это всё будет восприниматься как дурной нрав или плохое влияние, и потом он всё равно получит нагоняй и лишние полчаса молитв перед сном.  
  
      И да, никакого ужина, потому что он слишком грешен.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы в будущем ты смог стать тем, кто будет направлять эти бедные души на единый путь к искуплению. Как ты сможешь сделать это, будучи таким глупым и грешным?  
  
      Трэвис хочет сказать правду.  
  
— Я смогу исправиться, отец. Обещаю, что не подведу Вас.  
  
      Но он просто не может.  
  
— Тогда напомни, что говорилось в пятнадцатой строке двадцать второй главы?  
  
      Да, конечно. Отец любит притчи, любит эту главу и эту строку, потому что Трэвис Фелпс — глупый ребёнок, за которым нужно больше присматривать, держать его в ежовых рукавицах, чтобы однажды он смог стать тем, кого в нём пытается разглядеть его отец. Он видит в нём только мать, но своих черт даже спустя столько лет так и не нашёл.  
  
      Трэвис поднимает свой взгляд, наконец-то решаясь посмотреть в глаза отцу.  
  
— «Глупость привязалась к сердцу юноши, но исправительная розга удалит её от него».  
  


***

  
  
      Уже на следующий день Трэвис не обращает внимания на холод в школе и скверную, серую зиму.  
  
      Он в принципе старается ни на что внимания не обращать, в том числе и на учебу. Он просто намеревался отсидеть тут все семь уроков, вернуться домой и, как обычно, выслушать недовольства отца, помолиться за свой рассудок и уснуть, завершая очередной дерьмовый денёк.  
  
      Происходящее вокруг него постепенно начинает давить на нервы, вызывая странное желание провалиться в некий цикл одинаковых дней, имеющих из отличия только дату. Даже не то чтобы хочет; испытывает слабую необходимость на какой-то отрезок времени просто выпасть из реальности. Никаких контактов, никаких проблем, никаких глупых притч вместо ссор, никакой дурной зимы и никаких приступов злости.  
  
      И, скорее всего, никаких тонких пальцев с накрашенными черным лаком ногтями, порезанных запястий и голубых хвостиков…  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
      Протезник решает заговорить с ним после окончания третьего урока. Сначала он думал, что Трэвис просто не в настроении, но потом прошёл ещё один урок, а за ним — третий. Но Трэвис всё равно думал о своём, даже не поглядывая в его сторону.  
  
— Приятель, ты плохо выглядишь. Что случилось? — Фишер кладет свою руку на плечо блондина, и тот наконец-то более-менее расслабляется. Желание выпасть из реальности, конечно, никуда не пропало, но стало немного легче от непривычного ощущения нужности.  
  
      И ведь не абы кому, а Салли Фишеру.  
  
— Пакертон очень любезно рассказала отцу, что я завалил тест по алгебре. Ему это, естественно, не понравилось, — кратко и без излишков рассказывает Фелпс. Салли сначала выглядит озадаченным, а спустя пару секунд — ещё более озадаченным — в голубовласую голову сразу врываются воспоминания о том, как они готовились к тесту на самом деле. Даже не открыли учебник, не говоря уже о примерах и уравнениях. Естественно, Трэвис рассчитывал, что хотя бы ботан поможет ему в сложившейся ситуации.  
  
      Но вместо этого Салли так эгоистично воспользовался появившейся возможностью лишь потому, что хотел провести с ним время несколько иначе, чем с другими.  
  
— Хуёвенько, — выдыхает Фишер. — На самом деле.  
  
— Не то чтобы это его так уж ебало… Скорее ему не нравится, когда об этом разговаривают другие, — предполагает Трэвис, не замечая, что Салли прекратил слушать его. Фишер обнимает его со спины, пытаясь поддержать, пока Фелпс злится, одновременно думая о своем.  
  
      А что, если в этом виноват именно Фишер? Быть может, помоги он Трэвису, всё было бы иначе? Они с отцом хотя бы не поругались. И пусть Трэвис всецело пытается доказать, что не является игрушкой отца и не обязан быть совершенным именно для него, по нему видно, насколько сильно он зависит от его мнения и оценки.  
  
      Трэвису нужно одобрение, хоть самое крохотное, но он не в силах добиться его в одиночку.  
  
      И Салли всё только усугубил.  
  
— Послушай, Трэвис, — прерывает Фишер блондина, когда тот, не скрывая раздражения, вспоминал вчерашний вечер снова и снова. — Я виноват перед тобой. Прости.  
  
      Трэвис хмурится, не понимая, о чем говорит Салли, и почему он считает себя виноватым в том, что случилось. Но когда тот отстраняется от него, чтобы встать возле его парты, до него доходит, что имел ввиду Фишер.  
  
— Только смотри мне в глаза, ладно? Это важно, — просит его одноклассник, залезая на парту, и, ухватившись руками за её края, пытается выведать то, в чем он больше всего боялся убедиться.  
  
      Салли всё равно маленький, беззащитный внешне, особенно когда рядом нет Ларри. И со стороны (да и самому Трэвису тоже) как-то странно видеть, как он пытается разговаривать с некогда ранее собственным задирой, и ещё более странно — отрывками ловить его извинения и скомканные попытки узнать, правда ли это, так ли это, думает ли так Трэвис или ему не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
      Фелпс успевает только отогнать неправильные мысли, как рой других накрывает его меньше чем за секунду.  
  
— Ты ведь не жалеешь, что мы тогда с тобой…?  
  
      Салли не заканчивает.  
  
— Я хочу тебя ударить, — предупреждает его Трэвис, чувствуя уже знакомую закипающую в венах ярость. Нет, нет, нет, Салли не должен думать, что это его вина. Он не должен винить себя в этом, когда из виноватых только сам Трэвис, который просто не додумался подготовиться самостоятельно.  
  
      А Салли думает, что он сам виноват, потому что поступил как эгоист, так подло обманув его ради собственной выгоды.  
  
      Трэвис злится и чувствует себя вдвойне виноватым, особенно после того, как Салли резко замолчал, не решаясь договорить. Но лучше уж так, чем позволять ему винить себя в чужих косяках.  
  
      В любом случае, Фелпс все равно не заслуживает настолько заботливого и внимательного Фишера.  
  


***

  
      Последующие несколько дней Трэвис целенаправленно отстраняется от Салли — Фишеру нечего тратить на него своё время и свои нервы. Первое время поволнуется, а потом просто привыкнет и снова станет гонять к Ларри на переменах.  
  
      Он просто не хочет волновать его лишний раз, Господи Боже.  
  
      Да и…  
  
      Любовь долготерпит, как говорится.  
  
      К сожалению и какой-то безмолвной радости, Трэвис понимает, что Салли не намерен мириться с тем, что пытается сотворить сам Фелпс. Он видит и чувствует, что что-то не так, и это заметно по взгляду его ледяных голубых глаз, в которых помимо холодного спокойствия читалось и волнение.  
  
      Плохая, дурная зима. Много серости, в которой Салли — единственное яркое пятно.  
  
      А потом Фелпс просто не приходит в школу, твердо решив прогулять. От этого лучше не становится никому из них, потому что пусть Трэвис и пытается отдалиться, чтобы отпустить Салли и не мучить его бедную истерзанную душу, ему всё равно хочется видеть его рядом с собой, проверять запястья, следить, как он застегнул куртку перед тем, как выйти из школы, и подолгу смотреть на него, тая от приятного тепла, разливающегося по всему телу.  
  
      Фишер же не может успокоиться, зная, что ничего не в порядке.  
  
      В школе всё так же холодно, но тяжело разобрать, дело в плохом отоплении или в том, что становится непривычно одиноко без объятий и утренних разговоров о снах. Салли путается, и поэтому шлёт одно смс за другим, спрашивая, в чём дело.  
  
      Но Трэвис ни на одно не отвечает, пусть и читает все, ожидая других сообщений с таким же нетерпением.  
  
      А ближе к вечеру он выходит из маленькой квартирки, чтобы дошагать до ближайшего ларька и купить пачку дешевых, но крепких сигарет. Снег под ногами не хрустит, а странно хлюпает, как если бы Трэвис шагал по грязным лужам, в которых переливается разными оттенками бензин.  
  
      Естественно, отцу снова доложили, что Трэвис прогулял. И он уже знал, чего ожидать, когда он вернется домой, слегка проветрившись от запаха сигарет и неправильных рассуждений. Депрессия сгущается над Трэвисом плотным облачком сигаретного дыма, когда он понимает, что был слишком подлым, чтобы когда-нибудь заслужить Салли Фишера.  
  
— Трэвис, ты обещал исправиться, — встречает его голос отца, стоило ему открыть входную дверь.  
  
— Да, обещал, — как-то подозрительно быстро отвечает он, шагнув в квартиру и заперев дверь за собой. Голова слегка кружилась, руки странно дрожали, но злости уже не было. Оставалось какое-то тяжкое ощущение бессилия и усталости. И если до этого из серого вокруг была только зима и снег, то теперь даже мутный рыжий свет ламп в доме отдавал какой-то печалью.  
  
— Ты солгал мне?  
  
      Трэвис устал.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мерзость.  
  
      Юноша выжидающе выдыхает, снимая с себя куртку и застегивая карман, в котором лежала пачка сигарет. Повесил на крючок, намеренно шурша, лишь бы не слышать бормотание отца, который что-то ему говорил, не выходя из своей комнаты. Вероятнее всего, он перебирал в голове самые разные строки о вреде лжи и местах, уготованных для таких лжецов и глупцов, как Трэвис, который просто заебался так жить.  
  
      Он живет только этими самыми притчами, библейскими стихами и говорами о вреде всего, из чего и состоит его душа — ложь, злость и глупость.  
  
      И немного неправильной любви.  
  
— Ты все больше и больше уподобляешься Ей. Изгони из сердца своего всё, что с Ней связано, сын мой, ибо сведёт Она тебя только в Ад, — и он снова говорит о матери, выставляя её во всей подобающей для чертей и дьяволов красе, виня в том, что его наследник портится. Но он ни разу не подумал, что дело вовсе не в той, кто ушёл уже очень давно, а в том, кто остался, навязывая «лучшую», «правильную» жизнь.  
  
— Да, обязательно.  
  
— Отнесись к этому с большей ответственностью. Однажды тебе придётся направлять живые души, но эта мерзость будет сбивать тебя с пути истинного и не даст жить.  
  
      Трэвис смотрит в пол, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядит мать. В голове не появлялся даже смутный образ или силуэт. Из воспоминаний был только слабый аромат полевых цветов, много солнца и приятная тишина.  
  
      И ничего более.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
      Лютики, маргаритки, астры.  
  
— Не отыскать тебе надежды на счастье, будучи таким грешным. Нет на свете ни одного Бога, готового простить тебе всё, что ты успел натворить.  
  
      Калипсо, золотарник.

  
***

  
  
      На следующий день Салли волнуется не меньше, чем до этого — уже прошло минут пятнадцать урока, а Трэвиса всё нет. На сообщения и звонки он не отвечал, так что поводов для переживаний становилось только больше — а вдруг что серьёзное? Может, отец слишком сильно на него давит, и он просто не справляется? Или…  
  
      Что если он что-то с собой сделал?..  
  
      Салли прикусывает нижнюю губу под протезом, то и дело поглядывая на уже второй день пустующую парту Фелпса. Преподавателя в кабинете не было — отошла в соседний, где требовалась её помощь молоденькому практиканту из педагогического университета неподалеку.  
  
      Возможно, именно поэтому он не особо удивился, когда услышал скрип старой двери. Но шаги не проследовали к учительскому столу, а послышались где-то совсем рядом. Фишер поворачивается, и чувствует ни то душащую его радость, ни то разрывающую на части злость — он ни разу ему не ответил, ни одного сообщения не отправил. Просто игнорировал все попытки убедиться, что он хотя бы немного, но в порядке.  
  
      И пусть после этого только посмеет сказать, что любит его.  
  
— Трэвис, ты в порядке? — в очередной раз спрашивает он, надеясь, что хотя бы сейчас блондин ответит. На нём его зимняя куртка, которую он не сдал в гардероб из-за опоздания, и она пахнет морозом и сигаретами. — Что случилось?  
  
      Сначала Трэвис стушевался, даже и не зная, что теперь ответить Салли, который точно затаил обиду из-за его поведения. Фишер не заслуживает такого отношения. Он слишком хороший, чтобы его заставляли вот так вот переживать, прокусывать себе губы до крови, отправлять одно смс за другим, дожидаясь ответа на каждое, и он никак не заслуживает сначала признания в чувствах, а потом их отвержение, когда, казалось, всё его существование уже кричит о том, что время пришло.  
  
— Я… — начинает он скомкано, а потом обращает внимание на руки с накрашенными ногтями.  
  
      Если Салли переживал слишком сильно, то это будет только его вина.  
  
— Ты волновался?  
  
      Если там будет хотя бы на один порез больше, Трэвис не простит себя.  
  
— А сам как думаешь? Ты даже не отписался. Ни разу, Трэвис. Ни разу.  
  
      Он злится, скрещивает руки на груди, ждёт объяснений. Ледяные глаза смотрят на блондина с вполне себе оправданной обидой, и тот может только шумно выдохнуть, не зная, имеет ли смысл извиняться перед Фишером — простит ли он его вообще.  
  
      Трэвис ведь всё равно этого не заслуживает.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, — честно отвечает Трэвис. Да, он не хотел. Только вот Салли не мог не думать о том, что вообще творится с юношей, у которого большую часть жизни какие-то проблемы с отцом. И он то не разговаривает с ним, то вообще без слов пропадает, даже не постаравшись соврать, что всё в порядке. — Мне жаль.  
  
— Слушай, — вкрадчиво начинает Салли, чуть склонившись к сидящему за партой Трэвису, — меня очень беспокоит то, что с тобой происходит. Нам нужно поговорить, Трэвис. И не здесь, а где-нибудь наедине.  
  
      То есть, у него дома.  
  
      Снова.  
  
      Трэвис берёт его за руку за секунду до того, как дверь в кабинет открывается. Салли не одёргивает руку, вместо этого мягко потянув руку Фелпса на себя, как бы намекая, что уже пора расходиться по своим местам.  
  
      Сквозь плотную ткань свитера плохо ощущалась кожа, но он был уверен, что порезов стало больше.  
  


***

  
  
      Ссоры с отцом участились настолько, что Трэвис почти привык к тому, что дома его ждет порция обвинений в богохульстве и лжи.  
  
      Со временем он даже научился едва ли на это реагировать. Он давал новые обещания, ни одно не выполнял, на все вопросы отвечал вяло и безынтересно, замечая, как от этого отец начинает закипать. Это…  
  
      Забавляло.  
  
      Да, он был не лучшим отцом, и Трэвис к шестнадцати годам даже не понял, каково это — когда тебя любят, но раньше казалось, что он просто озабочен будущим Трэвиса. Ведь, как часто любит говорить Проповедник, однажды он будет тем, кто направит, а не тем, кто идет вслед за лидером. Он должен готовиться к взрослой жизни не имеющего собственных чувств и желаний человека, привыкая к этому уже сейчас. Он должен больше походить на отца, чем на мать. Он много чего должен и обязан, не имеет права отказаться делать что-либо, не может не говорить и не вспоминать молитвы.  
  
      Пусть отец и прививал ему бессчётное множество обязанностей, раньше можно было оправдать всё тем, что Трэвису правда пора готовиться занять его место. Но тот стал чаще упоминать мать и то, какой ужасной она была, насколько сильно она тянет Фелпса на самое дно и как пагубно на него влияют даже воспоминания о ней.  
  
      Трэвису просто начало казаться, что дело не столько в его будущем, сколько в настоящем, где он напоминал отцу только мать.  
  
      В школе дела обстоят едва ли лучше. Если немногим ранее учителя отмечали, что Трэвис стал куда спокойнее и сдержаннее, то теперь он снова взялся за старое, словно бы ища способ выплеснуть всё то, что накапливалось в течение прошедших недель. Пихнуть кого-то в плечо, ругнуться вслед, назвать девчонок из параллели раскрашенными шалавами, закатывать глаза на мозготрёпки, но никогда не грубить Салли Фишеру, который правда не знал, злиться ему или просто держаться за голову.  
  
— Помнишь наш первый разговор? — как-то спросил его Фишер в один из холодных учебных дней. Отопление обещали дать уже завтра, так что оставалось померзнуть самую малость.  
  
— …с той запиской?..  
  
— Да. Я говорил, что если твой будет слишком сильно на тебя давить, то ты сможешь какое-то время побыть у меня. Просто напоминаю, потому что мне кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и ты просто с ума сойдешь.  
  
       _Нет, я не могу.  
_  
      Трэвис хочет, но не может. И не знает, почему — это ведь отличный шанс, тем более, Салли сам шагает ему навстречу. Разве ещё совсем недавно он не хотел немного поднажать и всё-таки добиться взаимности? Или же теперь ему куда интереснее выматывать отца день за днём, не зная, какой именно результат его устроит, и через сколько у него самого сдадут нервы?  
  
— Не знаю. Может, как-нибудь потом, — неуверенно отвечает блондин, а Салли настаивает, снова присев на парту.  
  
— Давай. Тебе нужно развеяться, — настаивает Салли, даже не особо понимая, есть ли в его желании позвать к себе Трэвиса что-то эгоистичное, как в прошлый раз, или теперь уже только потому, что им обоим так будет проще. И каким бы плохим человеком Салли себя не считал, он все равно склоняется больше к первому варианту, чем ко второму. Он хочет его видеть. — У меня есть приставка. Можем сыграть.  
  
      У Трэвиса не было возможности даже помечтать о приставке.  
  
— И папа как раз собирался остаться у Лизы…  
  
      Фелпс правда не знает, стоит ли ему так рисковать и в этот раз. Если он вернётся домой, то не изменится ровным счетом ничего. Отец найдет ещё пару десятков причин, чтобы назвать Трэвиса глупым лжецом, младший Фелпс с этим согласится, потому что возражать не имеет права, а потом его или заставят молиться, или заставят молиться на полчаса дольше.  
  
      Но если он пойдет к Фишеру, то, быть может…  
  
      Может, он просто заслужил этой встречи? Непонятно, правда, что такого он сделал, что Боги подарили ему такого замечательного человека, и заслуживает ли он его вообще. Но если судьба сложилась именно так, то, может, нужно действительно просто воспользоваться дарованным свыше шансом?  
  
      Может, он заслужил эту встречу ранее. Может, всё его переживания всё-таки окупились, и Салли, скрипя зубами, всё-таки простил его.  
  
      Хотя сам Трэвис ни за что не простил бы такого человека.  
  
      И уж точно не полюбил бы.  
  
— Ладно, — сдается Трэвис, и он был готов поклясться, что Салли приулыбнулся — по глазам заметил. Ему нравятся эти внезапно проявившиеся нотки игривости, и он хотел бы, чтобы так было всегда, но ради этого придётся стараться. И ему придётся переступить через свой скверный характер, чтобы у них всё заладилось.  
  
      Даже если зимнее серебро грязное от проезжающих по дорогам машин, даже если температура скачет, и снег то тает в грязные лужи, то сменяется скользким льдом. Даже если эта зима серее всех остальных, даже если сейчас тяжелее, чем было раньше. И даже если ему хочется больше злиться и срываться на остальных.  
  
      Ему нужно приложить больше усилий, чтобы всё закончилось хорошо.  
  
      Ибо трудящийся достоин награды за труды свои.  
  


***

  
  
      Генри, как и говорил Салли, действительно сегодня решил остаться у Лизы. У Ларри по расписанию ещё один урок, так что искать оправдания Салли не пришлось. Он просто отправил ему смс, где предупредил, что весь вечер будет занят, но не уточнил, кем именно. Ларри был бы против, и даже не потрудился бы сорваться с уроков, чтобы вправить мозг им обоим.  
  
      Уже в родной 402 они снова молчат, как и в первый раз. И, конечно, ни о какой приставке речи и быть не могло — Салли благополучно или забывает про неё, или просто делает вид, что не помнит, вместо этого снова усаживая его на кровать и осторожно опуская руки на его плечи.  
  
      Салли чувствует его острые от худобы ключицы, чувствует, как напряжен Трэвис, какие у него холодные после мороза щёки и кончик носа. Он чувствует ещё и острую необходимость обсудить происходящее прямо сейчас, когда Фелпс не может убежать от разговора, и наконец-то определиться, стоит ли им быть не-друзьями или вернуться к мучительному званию простых приятелей из школы.  
  
— Может, теперь ты скажешь, в чём дело? — пытается подойти к вопросу как можно мягче и ненавязчивее Салли, но Трэвис не отреагировал.  
  
      Фелпс молчал, не зная, как можно оправдаться в данной ситуации. Он заставил Салли волноваться настолько, что тот ранил себя, тратил время на все эти звонки и смс-ки без ответа, ждал, пока он придёт, пытался разговорить его.  
  
      И что может быть важнее Салли настолько, что Трэвис просто забил болт на то, что и у него есть чувства?  
  
      Да ничего.  
  
— Трэвис, я задал вопрос, — не унимается протезник. Блондин шумно вздыхает, а потом тянется руками к его рукам, снимая со своих плеч.  
  
      У него ледяные даже ладони, не говоря о тонких пальцах. Салли воспринимает это как обыкновенную спонтанную нежность, даже не думая о чем-то плохом, позволяя Трэвису скользнуть руками по ладони. И напрягается Фишер только тогда, когда он достаточно грубо хватает его за эту же ладонь, чтобы другой рукой задрать рукав свитера по самый сгиб локтя.  
  
      Салли чувствует, как мгновенно вспыхивает ни то от стыда, ни то от злости — это ведь совсем личное. Но с другой стороны…  
  
      Он ведь теперь ничем не лучше самого Трэвиса, который достаточно нервов ему потрепал. Фелпс тоже замечал, что что-то не так, но не налетал с расспросами сразу же. Ждал, когда настанет момент, когда это можно будет использовать для собственной выгоды?  
  
— Зачем, Салли?  
  
       _Зачем?_  
  
      Может, самым очевидным и ясным ответом будут пустые баночки из-под антидепрессантов, выписанных психологом?  
  
      Может, ответом этому может послужить хотя бы то, что только самые близкие его друзья знают, кто такая Диана Фишер?  
  
      Может, дело в том, что они на самом-то деле мало чем отличаются?  
  
      Салли утыкается лбом протеза в плечо Трэвиса.  
  
— Чувствую себя плохо. Правда. Но это началось так давно…  
  
      Салли был еще совсем глупым наивным ребёнком, когда тьма начала сгущаться вокруг него, крепко обнимая и выбивая последний воздух из легких.  
  
— Когда мамы не стало, у нас вся жизнь просто по пизде пошла. Папе было тяжело не только из-за того, что её больше нет, но ещё и из-за меня. Сначала мы меняли школы, а потом решили, что так больше жить нельзя. И переехали. Не могу сказать, что там было хорошо, но я хотел остаться. Не знаю, почему так, — Салли отстраняется, чтобы сесть на колени к Трэвису, который сразу же обнял его, прижав к себе крепче. Становилось совсем странно. — Папе было тяжело справляться со мной. Первое время я очень дорого ему обходился, но через пару лет мы смогли отказаться от большинства лекарств, на которые мы тратили бешеные деньги. Но он всё равно много работал, вспоминал маму и тот случай.  
  
      Салли горько вздыхает.  
  
— Возможно, он всё ещё винит меня в том, что она умерла.  
  
      Его голос приглушён из-за протеза, но это не мешает Трэвису заметить совсем уж расстроенные нотки в его речи. Это больная тема для Фишера, ведь ему приходится вспоминать, как всё происходило в тот злополучный день и несколько недель после него.  
  
      Врачи, операции, бесконечные капельницы, попытки восстановить хоть какую-то часть лица пересадкой кожи.  
  
      И…  
  
      Безрезультатно.  
  
— И я понимаю его. Если бы я тогда послушался её, то не было бы всего этого. Не было бы…  _лица_ , — он имеет ввиду свой протез. То, что находится под ним, он назвать лицом уже вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. — Но мне так хотелось погладить того песика. Он казался мне милым и беззащитным щеночком, но в итоге он выгрыз мне лицо и наградил мою маму бешенством. Не знаю, как пронесло меня. Может, это было какое-то ёбаное чудо или что-то такое, но я отделался только тем, что у меня под протезом. А мама умерла меньше чем через неделю, когда я только пришёл в себя.  
  
      Он помнит холодный кафель под босыми ногами. Помнит, как непривычно было видеть всё только одним глазом, как всё плыло, а тело едва ли двигалось. Переставлять ноги было невозможно тяжело, а единственный вопрос, который его волновал тогда, остался без ответа ещё на длительный промежуток времени, пока он сам всё не осознал.  
  
       _«Что случилось с мамой?»_  
  
— И я увидел ее уже мертвой.  
  
— Пиздец, — только и может выдавить из себя Трэвис. Одна из рук поднимается к голове Фишера, и Фелпс принимается поглаживать его по волосам, как бы успокаивая. Разговор оказался не таким уж простым, как хотелось бы.  
  
— Потом мне снились кошмары, мы с папой ходили по психологам и нам просто выписывали разные таблетки. Сначала это было успокоительное и снотворное, а потом, когда я стал старше, мне начали выписывать антидепрессанты. С ними стало чуть-чуть легче, но это ничего не изменило. Я всё ещё замечаю, как иногда смотрит на меня папа. Так, будто он жалеет, что я вообще выжил. Будто я действительно виноват, что всё так получилось.  
  
      И Салли замолкает, не зная, что еще такого сказать, чтобы оправдать свои порезанные руки. Его гложет вина за смерть матери, за то, как страдает Генри, за то, как теперь они живут. Они уехали из города, где была похоронена Диана. И всё из-за того, что Салли ослушался мать и всё-таки пошел дальше в лес, гладить пёсика, которому это нисколечко не понравилось.  
  
— Иногда оно накатывает. Чувствую себя виноватым и ничего с этим поделать не могу. Просто…  
  
      Чёрт с ним. Трэвис не может больше слушать, как Салли через силу выдирает из себя одно слово за другим, снова и снова вспоминая тот случай. Ему больно смотреть на эти тонкие изрезанные руки, больно слушать рассказы о умершей матери, и меньше всего ему хотелось узнать, что Салли сидит на таблетках из-за того, что ему настолько плохо каждый день.  
  
      После того случая.  
  
      Трэвис целует его руки вкрадчиво и мягко, ловя удивленный вздох Фишера. Его запястья кажутся такими грубыми и истерзанными из-за всех этих порезов, и их тяжело даже просто касаться, словно бы это принесет Фишеру настоящую боль. Они разных размеров, разной ширины и длины, и все уже разных оттенков — ярко-алые, бардовые и белые, зажившие. Нет никакого порядка их расположения, и они просто хаотично раскинуты по всей коже от запястья до локтя, и Трэвису так хотелось верить в то, что это просто неудачная шутка с перманентным маркером красного цвета.  
  
      В какой-то момент Салли обнимает Трэвиса за шею, уже не следя за тем, чтобы рукава не задирались выше нужного. Фелпс прижимает его к себе крепче, а потом ложится на кровать, не выпуская Салли из рук, и смотрит в его глаза, вглядываясь в ярко-голубую радужку.  
  
      И теперь видно, что один из глаз — искусственный.  
  
      Он узнает о Салли всё больше и больше, словно увидел его впервые. Это в какой-то степени странно, но не менее странно чем то, как они глядят друг на друга, и как тонкие пальцы голубоглазого касаются его скул, потом поднимаясь к волосам, убирая их с лица.  
  
      Всё слишком странно, неправильно, неестественно хорошо.  
  
— А я свою даже не помню. Она ушла от нас, когда я был совсем маленьким, — тихо произносит Трэвис, а Салли слушает, не убирая руку от его лица. — Отец как-то говорил, что она была слишком свободолюбивой «девкой», которой было интересно делать всё, но не сидеть с детьми, как полагается в семьях, которые он считает идеальными. Но, наверное, он бесится потому, что я похож на неё, а от него у меня нет вообще ничего. Понимаешь, что я имею ввиду?  
  
      Салли кивает.  
  
— Может, поэтому он обозлился. Раньше мне казалось, что он хочет, чтобы я был похож больше на него, чем на мать, но теперь я вижу только его попытки высмеять во мне это. Он презирает её внутри меня, потому что не чувствует, что я вообще хоть как-то ему родной.  
  
      Фишер щемится к нему крепче, ближе, смыкая руки в замок за его спиной.  
  
— Я по горло сыт этим. И… Мне противно ото всех. Ты — единственный, кого я смог полюбить.  
  
      И протезник чувствует себя до безумия странно, когда ощущает робкий поцелуй на своей шее, и он понятия не имеет, как реагировать на ещё один такой же. Это приятно, но так странно, так непривычно и ново, словно бы для него открыли новую дверь, которая ведёт в совершенно незнакомое пространство, где время течёт куда медленнее, а секунды измеряются разве что биением сердца.  
  
      Трэвис целует его шею, слыша тихие вздохи.  
  
— Живи для меня, — просит его Салли.  
  
      И Фелпс совершенно не против.  
  
— Я не дам тебе умереть.  
  


_В любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, потому что в страхе есть мучение._

 


End file.
